Behind Closed Doors: Excerpts from A Sane Mage
by Inkstainedgwyn
Summary: Well, here's a peek behind the closed doors as Orsino and Lise Hawke get cozy. M-rated excerpts from "Why Can't I Meet A Sane Mage?", rated for lots and lots of fluffy, lemony, purple prose.


_And here is the home for the M-rated out-takes from "Why Can't I Meet a Sane Mage." I've had a few people express interest and I myself sometimes get into the mood to flesh these scenes out; _**you have been warned**._ There's plenty of fluff, sex, and all kinds of sappy/silly/sexy moments ahead. _

_This first one may _not_ be the fluffiest of the bunch – Maker knows what I'll come up with – but as it's their first time together, it's got more than enough sappy purple prose to satisfy – and possibly choke – anyone. _

_Shhh, don't tell Varric!_

* * *

><p><em>Excerpt from Ch. 21, "Champion of Kirkwall".<em>

Orsino looked down at Lise, and she noticed that his eyes had grown dark again. "You seem to be feeling well, my dear." He leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on her earlobe, and she whimpered softly. A slow smile spread across his face. "I'm supposed to make sure that you've got a clean bill of health." Lise nodded slowly, staring into his eyes. He slid a hand down her side – she could feel its warmth through her nightdress – and softly touched her stomach, where the wound had been, and where there was now a well-healed, jagged scar. He pressed his lips to her neck, murmuring "How does that feel?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "It feels... fine." She cleared her throat, whispering, "Better than fine."

He lifted his head, kissing her chin, and brought his hand back up to her face. Placing his palm on her cheek, he caressed her lips with his thumb. They parted as she looked at him, wide-eyed, and he leaned over, placing his own parted lips upon them. She whimpered again, shifting beneath him; he teased her tongue softly, closing his eyes as he tasted fire and mint. She was intoxicating, and his entire body was pressed against hers by the time he pulled back to catch his breath.

Laughing a little self-consciously, he rested his forehead against hers. "I certainly _think_ you're healthy, my love."

It was Lise's turn to smile slowly, running a finger up the edge of his ear; he whimpered and she leaned up to follow her finger with her tongue. As he shuddered, she whispered, "_Are you sure_?"

At her whisper, he opened his eyes – they'd closed as she caressed his ear – and his pupils were wide and black, shadowing the moss-green. He slid a hand behind her neck, lifting her head back; he put his mouth to the skin and began to suckle, running his teeth lightly along her throat. He smiled, feeling her whimpers echo beneath his lips, and kissed around to the side of her neck, sucking hard upon the skin between shoulder and throat. She writhed beneath him, whispering his name, and at the sound he kissed a line from her shoulder, up her neck, across her jaw, and back to her mouth, his kisses becoming as soft and gentle as raindrops.

"_I think so_," he whispered, punctuating his phrases with kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, and ears, "_but I'd like_" another kiss "_to be certain._" Another kiss. He pulled back, looking down at her, waiting until she met his eyes. "Lise, may I?"

She nodded, her eyes damp. "I love you, Orsino. I _want_ you."

He kissed her again, sliding his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. After a few minutes she'd rolled him onto his back and was straddling his hips, hands on his chest as she kissed him fervently. Softly, he pushed her into a sitting position, and she stared down at him, biting her lower lip. Her own eyes were so dark that he could only just see the emerald sparks in the furthest depths. Sliding his hands up her thighs – _Maker, her skin is so soft_ – he took the edge of her nightdress, holding it as he looked up at her with a questioning glance. She nodded, placing her hands over his to help him, and together they pulled it up over her head and off, where he let it drop to the floor, forgotten.

Gazing up at her, Orsino gave a mental prayer of gratitude; she was everything he could ever have wanted, and more than he could have imagined. He traced her new scar with a finger, causing her to shiver; he found another scar on her side and traced it, as well. He then slid his hand up her flat stomach, up to cup one breast; she closed her eyes, blushing, and when he rubbed her nipple with his thumb she moaned with a gasp.

Lise brought his other hand up to her lips, kissing the palm, his wrist, his fingers. After a while, he slid it around her head, running his fingers through her hair, tugging softly on a few waves so that they lay, curling, over her shoulder. "_So beautiful, _emma lath," he murmured, bringing one of her hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles. She leaned over to kiss him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling her back down so that he could lean over her, kissing down her throat, down her chest, and over to her breast. She slid her hands into his hair as he took the nipple into his mouth, causing her back to arch as she moaned; he suckled it for a moment, thumbing her other nipple, then kissed over and gave it the same treatment. All the while she ran her fingers through his hair, though he chuckled as they tightened each time he sucked harder.

Her mewls got louder and eventually he sat up, shushing her with a laugh and a kiss. "Careful, love, or we'll have Cullen or Orana in here asking if we need any help."

She laughed breathlessly, and he noticed with fascination – and arousal – that her blushes travelled all the way down her fair skin. _I won't be able to see her blush again without getting turned on,_ he realized with a flush of his own. _Maker, I don't know if I'll be able to look at her again without thinking about this. And I don't care_.

He kissed her again, lying against her side, and she slid her hands under his tunic, stroking his stomach. He gasped when her fingers touched his skin and she smiled, then took the hem in both hands and pulled it over his head. "_Mmm,_" she whispered, lips touching his throat. "_I've wanted to do this for months_." He closed his eyes with another quiet gasp as she started to suck on his neck, running her lips up to his ear, then running her tongue up the edge of it. All the while she stroked the skin of his trim chest and stomach, revelling in its smoothness. She brushed her lips against his as she moved to kiss his other ear, and her hand crept lower, her fingers running along the edge of his linen breeches, then down to brush his shaft softly through the cloth.

Orsino moaned, gritting his teeth at her touch to keep from whimpering. After a moment he grasped her wrist, gently but firmly leading her hand back up and placed it against his chest with his own over hers. "Hey now," he murmured. "I'm the one making sure _you're_ in good health." He slid one hand under her shoulder, and began to trace his other hand along her chest. She gasped; his fingers were hot, then icy cold, and when he traced her nipple she felt sparks of lightning travel through her, and up her spine. When he kissed her again she returned it fiercely, sucking on his tongue and biting the edge of his lips. He chuckled in suprise, then smiled down at her. "I guess you liked that?"

Lise smiled back, her eyes half-lidded with desire. "Now that I know what making love to a mage is like, I may never let you leave."

He kissed her again, laying a sparking hand on her stomach. "And I've only just begun." She moaned, and he slid his hand lower, down her stomach. She shuddered as his fingers brushed her soft, fine curls, and when she spread her legs he could already feel the dampness on her thighs. "_Ma emma lath, ma emm'ara._" His fingers sparked as he murmured against her neck and she had to turn her head and bury her face in the blankets to muffle a keening wail.

The sound made him moan against her neck and he leaned over her, sliding a still-sparking finger into her slick warmth. Lise's whimpering grew louder and he kissed her – a little more roughly now as his desire began to shake his self-control. A second finger joined the first and he stroked her nub with his thumb as she arched her back, pressing her body against his.

He'd wanted to take his time, but she was too quickly undoing his resolve. Adding that to the impending worry that perhaps someone _might_ decide to check in on them, he slowly drew his fingers out – her whimpers sent shocks straight into his straining shaft – and ran them up her chest, then sucked on them as she watched with wide eyes. He sat back – the drawstring to his breeches was already undone thanks to her roaming hands – and he heard her breath catch once he'd drawn them down his legs and thrown them down to join the rest of their clothes.

Gently, she reached out, wrapping her hand around his shaft; he shuddered, knees nearly buckling, and shook his head. "_Careful,"_ he murmured, again taking her wrist and bringing her hand up to his lips, where he sucked on her finger. "_Your touch makes me lose all control._" She closed her eyes, whimpering again, and he shifted, kneeling between her legs. Touching her face softly, he whispered, " _Will you love me forever, Lise_?"

The tentative, tender concern in his eyes made her own fill. "Forever and beyond, Orsino. I will never feel any differently." He bent over, kissing her tears as he took his shaft in hand, nudging the head slowly into her.

As Lise felt him stretch her open and begin to push inside she gasped and he covered her mouth again with his; he'd meant to hush her whimpers but it served to quiet his own moans as he felt her tightness envelop him. It was almost too much, and it took every ounce of restraint to keep from thrusting forward all at once. Finally he was hilted completely, and he shakily rested his forehead against hers, staring into her glittering eyes. "_I love you_."

She mouthed it back, the _you_ drawing out into another gasp as he began to move, gently, inside her. He covered her body with his, wrapping her in his arms, and they began to move together, hips meeting with each thrust, and each time he filled her she could feel sparks travel up her spine. She kissed him, seeking his tongue, and her hands roamed up and down his back, one settling in his hair, the other stroking his hip.

The blankets were just beginning to slide off the bed when his thrusts became erratic; he knew he was close but he wanted to be sure of her, first. He slid his hand between their bodies and placed a sparking finger on her nub; she jerked, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle another wail and he felt her seize around him, her whole body tightening. It sent him over the edge, and he gave one last thrust into her, spilling himself as he whispered broken elven in her ear – words he didn't even remember the meanings to. It might have been poetry, or just his desperate assurances of eternal love.

It seemed that they lay together, wrapped tightly against and around each other, for an eternity. In reality, however, he slowly drew away after a few moments, rolling over so that he would not smother her beneath him. He lay back, and she curled around him, resting her head on his chest. He started to stroke her hair as she smiled up at him, breathless and pink, but incredibly happy.

"They can't have taught you that in the Circle," Lise murmured, kissing his chest.

Orsino chuckled. "No, they didn't. To be honest, you're only the second woman I've ever been with. There was an apprentice, once, a long time ago, before I'd taken my Harrowing – it was a single tryst and there was no love there, and once it was over I never felt the desire to do it again. But now that I have you..." he trailed off, pulling her up for a long, lingering kiss. "Now that I have you, I understand the appeal. I love you, Elisebeth Hawke, and I will love you forever."

She closed her eyes and smiled, kissing his shoulder. "You were my first, and you will be my last."

He blinked. "First? How is that-?" He looked at her, wonderingly, and traced her kiss-swollen lips again with his thumb.

She shook her head. "When we were in Lothering, I couldn't let anyone get close for Bethy's sake. Since we've been here, I've been too busy and very uninterested."

Orsino chuckled. "You didn't seem uninterested to me, love."

Lise laughed, kissing him again. "I guess I was waiting for you." When he smiled at her, his own eyes suspiciously bright, she sat up. "We should probably clean up – then _clear_ up – before Cullen comes looking for us."

He chuckled, kissing her hand one last time. "Only if you promise this isn't a dream."

She chuckled. "Don't make me drag you back into bed and prove it."

Kissing her forehead, he shook his head. "Next time, _emma lath_. But trust me, it'll be soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma lath: <strong>my love.

**Ma emma lath, ma emm'ara:** you are my love, my desire.

_As always, the characters are Bioware's, though I think I may kidnap Orsino._


End file.
